Ricky and Brax - Where We Are Now
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Sequel to "The Past, The Present, The Future". What does life have in store for Ricky and Brax now?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, everyone! Here we have a sequel to "The Past, The Present, The Future", shall we see how Ricky, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Casey and co are getting on?**

RICKY'S POV:

Another hectic morning in the Braxton household had commenced as I struggled to get a now 13-year-old Casey out of bed and up for school as Brax tried to organise Aaron for nursery, Caitilyn just sat peacefully on the sofa watching Peppa Pig, oblivious to everything going on around her…

"Casey, I won't tell you again. Get your butt out of bed!" I proclaimed

"I'm up…" he sighed as he walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, pulling the juice carton from it, taking a long sip from it

"Use a glass." I begged, handing him one, him taking it from me and setting it on the worktop, pouring himself a glass

"What's for breakfast?" he questioned

"Whatever you can find," I informed him "if you'd have got up when I first told you to, you'd have had your pick of cereal, toast or waffles."

"Can you not make me some waffles now?" he inquired

"Do you really think I have time to make you waffles?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'll get something on my way to school." he sighed

"Caitilyn, time to switch that off now, darling." I informed her

"Mummy…" she whined, pouting as she turned to look at me

"No pouting. Switch it off please." I replied

Shaking my head as she continued to watch it, ignoring my request for her to switch it off, I watched as Brax made his way through to the living room and stopped the DVD from playing and placed it back into it's case and onto the shelf…

"Daddy!" Caitilyn whined

"Come on, little Miss, time to brush your teeth." he informed her, smiling at me warmly as he picked her up and carried her through to the bathroom

"Mummy…" Aaron spoke

"Yes, darling?" I questioned

"I'm ready to go to nursery." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and bent down to his level, kissing his nose softly… "Good boy."

BRAX'S POV:

After the school, nursery and then childminder drop off, I made my way into the restaurant and into the office, sighing as I sat down at my desk, a knock at the door sounding… "Come in."

"Hey." Ricky greeted me as she poked her head around the door before making her way in

"I thought you had a shoot in Yabbie Creek?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Cancelled." she replied as she sat herself down on the sofa that spread the length of the wall opposite my desk "The company have gone into liquidation apparently, which means another contract down the drain."

"Why don't you give it up then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"What?" she inquired

"Give it up," I replied "you've always said you don't have the passion to do it as a job anymore, and it's not as if we need two wages coming into the house, so give it up, and do it as and when you want to do, not when someone books you."

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Photography's always been such a big part of my life though, you know that…"

"But what's the point in sticking with something you don't have the passion for?" I asked

She nodded her head in agreement… "You're right."

"It's not often I hear that." I chuckled, smirking at her playfully

"Well you are." she replied "I'm gonna close down the business side of my photography, and just focus on taking pictures of the special moments in life, like now."

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Watching as she pulled her camera out of it's bag and moved over to me, she perched herself on my knee and snapped a picture of us both, resting her head against my shoulder as she opened it up on-screen…

"Beautiful!" she proclaimed "now I'd better be going and getting on with my day. Things to do, people to see. What time will you be home?"

"Early hopefully," I informed her as she climbed off of my knee "I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay," she replied "love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

**So, what do you think? Bit different to "The Past, The Present, The Future", eh? What's to come next, I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I were stood in the kitchen organising dinner when we heard Bianca's voice as she made her way up to the house. Making our way through to the living room as the front door opened, Casey made his way inside, Bianca following…

"You can't behave like that and expect to get away with it just because I'm your Principal, Casey." she sighed

"Behave like what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Like a vandal," she informed me "caught him and some other idiots spraying graffiti onto school property."

"Case…?" I inquired

"It was just a laugh." he admitted

"You call vandalising school property a laugh?" Ricky questioned

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "Can I go to my room now?"

"No," I informed him "you can finish sorting dinner for us. Go on, off you go."

"What? You've gotta be kidding?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I questioned "go on, and we'll deal with you later."

Shaking my head as he dumped his bag and made his way into the kitchen, Ricky and I followed Bianca to the front door as she made her way out of the house…

"We're sorry, B…" Ricky informed her

"It's not him," she admitted "it's the people he hangs out with, and I'm worried that if he continues to be influenced by them, he'll get himself into even more trouble."

"I'll walk you home." I informed Bianca

"You don't have to." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I know, but I wanna find out more about these people he's hanging out with." I admitted "Are you gonna be okay, Ric?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her warmly, I grabbed my keys from the table and kissed her gently, following Bianca out of the house…

RICKY'S POV:

Making my way back into the kitchen after Brax and Bianca had left, I saw Casey chopping vegetables… "You can stop for a bit. Brax has taken Bianca home."

"Thank God." he sighed

"What's going on, Case?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned to face me

"Don't know what you mean…" he informed me

"Don't play dumb with me, Case," I begged "why are you hanging around with people who are influencing you to behave this way?"

"Maybe because they're my friends?" he suggested

"They're not your friends if they're pressuring you to behave like an idiot." I informed him

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm behaving like an idiot to get some attention?" he inquired

"Is this what it's all about? Attention?" I questioned

"It wasn't so bad when it was just me and Aaron but now it's Aaron and Caitilyn, I hardly get a look in." he admitted

"Case…" I sighed

"Don't. I don't want pity," he informed me "but I do want you to read this."

Moving from the kitchen, he made his way to his school bag and handed me a booklet…

"Your school report?" I questioned "when did you get this?"

"Last week." he informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I sighed heavily… "I'll finish off dinner. You go get changed and do your homework please."

"Okay." he replied, smiling at me weakly as he made his way into his bedroom

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived back at the house half-an-hour or so later, finding Ricky sat at the kitchen table, reading a booklet… "What's that?"

"Casey's school report," she informed me "Brax, he's doing amazingly well!"

"Why's he screwing it all up then by hanging around with idiots?" I inquired

"For attention." she replied "He says now that it's him, Aaron and Caitilyn, he hardly gets a look in..."

"That's not true!" I proclaimed

"Isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "I think it is, Brax. Now he's older, we've been letting him pretty much do what he wants, and if we don't get him back on the straight and narrow soon, I'm scared to think what might happen."

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked

"Well the dinner's in the oven now, but once it's done and cooled down I'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow and I was thinking we could go out?" she suggested "just me, you and Case? Irene's said she'll have Aaron and Caitilyn, so I think it'd be nice to celebrate his school report."

"Case..." I shouted

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Do you fancy going for a surf before we go out for dinner?" I questioned

"I should be doing my homework…" he admitted, pursing his lips together nervously

"Leave it for a couple of hours," I replied "we're going to go out and celebrate your school report."

"We are?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just me, you and Ric. How does that sound?"

"Great!" he proclaimed "I'll go and get my boardies on."

Smiling at him warmly as he made his way back into his bedroom, I leant across the table and kissed Ricky softly…

"And that was for?" she inquired

"For just being you." he informed me "Are you okay to organise the kids and get them to Irene's?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll pick them up, bring them back here and get them sorted and meet you and Case at Angelo's?"

"Okay," I replied as Casey made his way out of his bedroom once again "we'll see you later."

"Bye, Ricky." Casey proclaimed as we made our way to the front door

**So Casey's bad behaviour was a cry for attention, but do you think that's the end of it? **


	3. Chapter 3

BRAX'S POV:

"Are you gonna tell me why you did it then?" I asked Casey as he and I walked to the beach

"Like I'm guessing Ricky's told you, attention." he informed me "Now you've got your own kids, I don't matter…"

"Do you really think that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, stopping him in his tracks

"I know it." he replied

"Don't you ever, ever, ever think like that!" I proclaimed "Ricky and I love you as if you're our own. Why would we have applied for legal guardianship if we didn't?"

"I don't know why you bothered…" he admitted

"Maybe because we didn't want you growing up feeling as though you didn't have a family." I informed him

"Well you've failed your mission," he replied "as far as I'm concerned, you've got your kids and your wife, your perfect little family and I don't matter."

"Casey!" I proclaimed as he started to walk again

"What? You've always told me to be honest about how I feel and now I have been" he informed me "I don't know what you can do to make it better, Brax."

"Would you like it if we had more nights like this? Just you and me, and you, me and Ricky?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head, signalling yes… "It'd be nice to know I'm not invisible."

"You've never been invisible to us, Case, not once," I informed him "but if that's what you want, then okay. But just so you know, you're grounded until the weekend and you'll be cleaning off the graffiti after school tomorrow night. And if anything ever happens like this again, you lose your surfing privileges as well as your TV and gaming ones, got it?"

"Got it!" he assured me

"Good," I replied "now let's surf."

RICKY'S POV:

I arrived at Angelo's just over an hour later to find Brax and Casey sat in a booth. Sitting down next to Brax, I kissed him gently and smiled at Casey… "Good surf?"

They both nodded their heads, signalling yes in unison…

"We had a good time, didn't we, Case?" Brax questioned

"Yeah." he replied

"Good," I stated "so, what are we eating?"

"I've ordered for you," Brax informed me "Hawaiian pizza, just the way you like it."

"With extra pineapple?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"With extra pineapple." he mirrored

"Thank you," I replied, kissing him softly once again "and what's the man of the moment having?"

"Meat lover's pizza." Casey informed me

"Okay," I stated "and what's happening punishment wise?"

"He'll be staying after school to clean it off tomorrow night as arranged with Bianca, and he's grounded until the weekend, and he's been warned that if anything like this ever happens again, he'll be losing his surfing and TV/game privileges." Brax explained

"I think that's fair enough, don't you, Case?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

**So Casey's punishment is to clean off the graffiti and he's been grounded till the end of the week; do you think that's too lenient? What next, I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

CASEY'S POV:

As per Bianca's instructions, I made my way to the maintenance cupboard after school that day to collect the supplies I'd need to clean the graffiti off of the wall…

"Casey…" Ben's voice proclaimed as I began to scrub at the brick

Continuing to scrub, I ignored his voice, hoping he'd go away…

"Have you never been told it's rude to ignore people?" he questioned

"Sorry, I've got this in." I informed him, pulling my headphone from my ear

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "iPod?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, swallowing a lump in my throat as he held out his hand. Setting the brush down in the water, I pulled it from my pocket, Ben snatching it from me as I did so…

"Thanks for this, Case!" he proclaimed, slapping my shoulder before walking off

BRAX'S POV:

As Ricky served up dinner, Casey made his way into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he dumped his bag on the floor and made his way through to the bedrooms…

"Oi!" I called "get back here…"

Waiting a minute, he made his way through to the kitchen… "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up with you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." he informed me "I'm just tired and have a lot of work to do."

"Do you not want any dinner? Or shall I plate you some up for later?" Ricky questioned

"Can you plate me some up for later please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Are you sure you're alright, Case?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'll see you guys later."

RICKY'S POV:

As Brax and I cleaned up after dinner that evening, I watched him as his eyes drifted between what we were meant to be doing and the bedrooms, a cup slipping from his hands as his eyes settled on Casey's door…

"Go and talk to him…" I proclaimed, bending down to pick the broken pieces of ceramic up

"I'm sorry, Ric." he sighed

"It's fine," I assured him "just go and talk to him."

Kissing me softly, he set the towel down on the worktop and made his way through to the bedrooms…

CASEY'S POV:

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock at the door… "Come in."

"Only me," Brax's voice informed me "are you up for some dinner yet?"

"Not hungry." I admitted as I sat up and turned to face him

"Where's your iPod?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "you're normally glued to it…"

"I lost it." I whispered, licking my suddenly dry lips

"You lost it?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "It must've slipped out of my school bag or something."

"What aren't you telling me?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired, chuckling nervously

"There's something you're not telling me," he replied "and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Brax, there's nothing, honestly." I assured him

"Okay, well if you're not coming through for your dinner I'd like you to finish off whatever school work you've got to do and get to bed please." he informed me

"Okay." I replied

Nodding his head at me, he made his way out of my room and shut the door behind him…

**So we know what's going on with Casey and why his attitude's bad now, don't we? He's been bullied. How long till Brax and Ricky find out?**


	5. Chapter 5

CASEY'S POV:

Denny and I sat together in the canteen at lunchtime the following day when I saw Ben make his way in and over to me…

"Don't mind if I join you, do you?" he asked as he sat next to Denny

"Actually, yeah." Denny replied, rolling her eyes as she turned back to me

"Now, now, Denise, that's no way to treat your boyfriend's friend, is it?" he questioned

"We're not together." I informed him, smiling weakly at Denny as I spoke

"Okay," he replied "let's talk, over there…"

Standing up from the table we'd acquired, I followed Ben over to the corner…

"What are your plans for this weekend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's my little sister's birthday party." I informed him

"How sweet!" he proclaimed "but there's someone you forgot to invite…"

"Who?" I asked

"Me." he replied

"It's not a friends thing," I admitted "it's close family, that's it."

"I'm sure you could score me an invite, couldn't you?" he inquired "as I'm sure Denise is going, and she's your friend, isn't she?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll see what I can do."

"Good boy!" he stated, slapping his hand against my arm "I'll see you later."

Nodding my head in agreement, he turned and made his way to the lunch queue, a breath escaping my lips as I composed myself and made my way back to Denny…

"So, what did he want?" she asked as I sat back down

"Nothing important". I informed her as I went back to eating my lunch

"Seemed pretty intense. What was it, Case?" she questioned

"He might be coming to Caitilyn's birthday party…" I admitted

"What?!" she inquired "Casey, Brax said you could have one friend, and that friend is me."

"What else am I supposed to do? Say no point blank to him and risk a beating?" I asked

She sighed heavily… "Does anyone know about what he's doing to you?"

"No, and no one can know either." I informed her

"If you told someone, it'd all stop." she sighed

"Can we just drop it please?" I questioned

"Casey…" she proclaimed

"Just drop it, Denny, please." I begged

Watching her as she stood up from the table and collected her things, she shook her head at me and walked away. Throwing my fork down onto my now almost empty plate, I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face…

RICKY'S POV:

"Hello, gorgeous…" Brax greeted me as he walked into the kitchen

"Hi," I mirrored, the smile on my face widening as I saw he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand "are they for me?"

"No, they're for my other woman," he informed me, smirking at me playfully "of course they're for you, you idiot. How was your day?"

"Good," I replied as I took the flowers from him and set them in the sink, bending down so I could grab a vase from under the sink "has anything else arrived for Katie's party yet?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "The balloons and the cake."

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly as I brushed past him… "Do you think we're stupid?"

"What for?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Going all out for a birthday party for a 2 year old?" I questioned

"No, I don't," he informed me "and besides, she'll have a great day with all her friends from nursery, and that's what we want for her, for all of them, to be happy, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him when the door burst open, Brax and I horrified by what we saw as made our way through to the living room…

"Casey!" Brax proclaimed as he fell to the floor

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Actually, no I'm not. What's happened to Casey?**


	6. Chapter 6

RICKY'S POV:

I walked back into Casey's hospital room, handing the coffees I'd been to the canteen for to everyone; Brax, and Heath and Bianca who sat in the corner…

"Any ideas who did this, bro?" Heath asked as Brax stood up and walked across to the other side of the room

"Nope," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee "do you, B?"

"I haven't seen anything at school, and none of the teachers have said anything." she informed him

"I don't think we should pressure him into telling us when he wakes up…" I admitted

"What?" Brax asked as he turned to face me "we need to know who did this!"

"I know we do, and we'll find out eventually, but you heard Sid earlier, he and his body have been through a very significant trauma; he needs time to rest and recuperate before we ambush him with questions."

"Brax…" Casey's voice whispered as I finished speaking

"Case!" Brax proclaimed, hurrying over to his bedside "it's alright, mate"

"Where am I?" he asked

"You're in the hospital," Brax informed him "someone go and tell a doctor he's awake."

"I'll go." Bianca replied, setting her coffee down and making her way out of the room

"Hey, Case," I greeted him as I walked over to his bedside "how're you feeling?"

"Sore" he admitted "what happened?"

"That's what we wanna know…" Brax informed him

"I don't know," he replied "I'm guessing I was jumped."

"Do you have any idea who by?" Heath questioned

Casey shook his head, signalling no as Bianca, followed by Sid walked into the room…

"Hello there, Mr. Braxton," Sid greeted him "how're you feeling?"

"Sore." he replied

"On a scale of one to ten, what number would you say your pain is?" he asked

"Five, maybe six." Casey informed him

"I'll get you some pain relief then," Sid replied "and then I'm going to run some routine tests."

"When can he get out of here, doc?" Brax inquired

"We want to keep him in overnight due to the severity of his injuries, and depending on how he goes tonight, we'll prepare him for discharge tomorrow morning." he informed him

Brax nodded his head in understanding… "In that case I'll nip home and get you some things."

"Shall I go?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"You both go," Heath replied "B and I will stay here and keep an eye on Casey."

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I know Brax is dying to check on the restaurant too."

I smiled at Brax warmly as I turned back to him… "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." he replied

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I arrived back at the house half-an-hour later, making our way up the driveway, finding an unfamiliar face outside the front door…

"Can we help you?" I questioned

"Is Casey around?" he asked

"Who's asking?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ben, I'm his friend. We were meant to be going to the skate park." he informed me

"Casey's never mentioned you." I informed him

"I'm afraid Casey's not around," Ricky admitted "and he won't be for a number of weeks. We'll tell him you were asking after him though…"

"Is he okay?" Ben questioned

"Yeah, he's fine;" I replied "do you mind going? We've got stuff to be getting on with…"

"Course, sorry." Ben stated "please do tell Casey I was asking after him. Bye.

I unlocked the door and Ricky and I made our way into the house and I moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from it… "That guy's never been mentioned before, has he?"

"Not to me. Why do you ask?" Ricky questioned as she began to look through the clean washing that sat on the kitchen table "do you think he's one of these guys that is bad news?"

"I don't know, maybe." I admitted "it's just strange that Casey never mentioned him…"

"Knock, knock…" Denny's voice sounded as she tapped lightly on the door

"Denny, come in" Ricky greeted her, smiling at her warmly

"Is Casey around?" she asked

We glanced at each other and I sighed… "I'll go and check on the restaurant."

"What's going on?" she inquired

"Take a seat…" Ricky replied as I made my way out of the house

RICKY'S POV:

After informing Denny of what had happened, packing a bag for Casey and calling Irene to check she was okay with the kids, I made my way into the restaurant as Brax walked out of the office…

"How did it go with Denny?" he asked as he walked over to me

"As well as can be expected," I replied "she's upset and concerned, and says she'll come and visit him tomorrow when he's home."

Nodding his head in understanding, he took the bag from my grasp and guided me out of the restaurant, placing his hand on my lower back as we walked…

CASEY'S POV:

Brax and Ricky arrived back at the hospital a little while later, Brax placing my overnight bag on the table in front of me, Ricky beginning to unpack it…

"You had a visitor when we got back to the house…" Brax informed me

"I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah," he replied "Ben?"

"Casey, please tell me you're not friends with Ben Carmichael?" Bianca begged

"What's so bad about Ben Carmichael?" Brax inquired

"He's the school bully." she informed me "I've had him in my office more times than I care to count."

"You're hanging out with a bully?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

"Not hanging out as such…" I replied

"Then what exactly are you doing with him?" he questioned

"We just chat on the odd occasion, that's all." I informed him

"Promise me you'll stay away from him, Case…" Bianca begged

"I promise." I assured her, licking my suddenly dry lips

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I had been given permission to stay the night with Casey, and as one of the nurses left the hospital room, Casey began to stir. Opening my eyes again, I noticed Brax was still asleep and placed my hand on Casey's… "Case, it's okay."

"Please don't, Ben, please…" Casey begged

"Casey, wake up!" I whispered, shaking his arm

"What?" he questioned as he jolted awake suddenly

"Did Ben do this to you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

**Did Ben put Casey in hospital? And if so, what will Ricky do? **


	7. Chapter 7

RICKY'S POV:

Casey stayed silent and I sighed heavily… "Casey, I won't ask you again, did Ben do this to you?"

"For the last time, no," he replied "I don't know who it was. I was jumped from behind."

"Okay," I sighed, running my hands over my face "go back to sleep."

"Where're you going?" he questioned as I stood up

"To use the bathroom." I informed him, moving across the room to the en-suite bathroom "Go to sleep, Case…"

Shutting the door behind me as he shut his eyes and turned in bed, I used the bathroom and then made my way back out and curled up in the chair again, shutting my eyes…

BRAX'S POV:

I awoke the next morning before Ricky and Casey. Stretching my hands above my head, I climbed from the chair and made my way out of the room to the canteen for a coffee…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax, myself and Casey arrived home late that morning, Caitilyn hurrying over to us as we walked in the door…

"Hello, my gorgeous girl." Brax greeted her, picking her up and spinning her around

"She's just had ice cream so I'd be careful if I were you." Bianca informed him

"Let's sit you down in front of the TV then, shall we?" he suggested, placing her on the sofa

Chuckling lightly, I placed Casey's bag on the floor and wrapped my arm around his waist… "Right, Mr, it's time for bed!"

"Do I have to go to bed?" he questioned

"Case, you heard what Sid said," I replied "so yes, you do."

"I'll bring you some food through soon, Casey." Bianca informed him

"Thanks." he replied as I helped him through to his room

BRAX'S POV:

"You've been quiet all day…" I informed Ricky as she got organised for bed that night

"You know me and hospital chairs; we don't get on." she replied "I'm shattered!"

"Ric, I've known you for more than 20 years and I know when you're lying. I admitted "So what's really the problem?"

She bit her lip nervously and sat down on the end of the bed… "I think I know who might have beat Casey up."

"Who?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Ben, the guy who was here yesterday." she replied

"Yeah, I know who Ben is, but why do you think he would have done it?" I inquired

"Last night he was mumbling in his sleep, and he said "please don't, Ben, please." she informed me

"Did you say anything to him about it?" I questioned

"Yeah, I woke him up and asked him," she replied "but he said it wasn't."

"And you don't believe him?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "There was something dodgy about the way Ben was acting yesterday when he found out about Casey being in hospital. It was almost as if he was scared. I might be reading too much into it, but you've gotta admit, something doesn't make sense."

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I need to speak to Case."

"In the morning, Brax." she begged, pulling me back to the bed as I moved to climb out

"Do you expect me to sleep knowing that Casey might be lying to us?" I questioned

"No, but what's the point in bringing it all up now? Wait until tomorrow when Aaron and Caitilyn are out of the way and then say something," she replied "please…"

"Okay." I sighed

"Thank you." she stated

**So Ricky and Brax are pretty sure Casey's lying… What will Casey do?**


	8. Chapter 8

RICKY'S POV:

"What's that?" Brax asked a few mornings later as I walked up the driveway, reading a letter addressed to us both

"A letter from Aaron's pre-school," I informed him "they're holding a parent/teacher evening on Friday night so we can find out he's getting on and see some of his work."

"Okay," he replied "I'll find someone to work my shift for me."

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly… "Love you."

"Where did that come from?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Is a wife not allowed to tell her husband she loves him?" I inquired

"You are," he replied, kissing me gently "and I love you too. I better be going…"

"I thought we were finishing off the last minute bits for Katie's party?" I questioned

"Stop panicking; everything is gonna be organised by Saturday, I promise." he assured me

"I know it is," I admitted "but I just wanna make sure things are done when they're meant to be so I can have it all sorted in my head and not be running around like a headless chicken on the day."

"You're gonna be running around like a headless chicken anyway…" he chuckled

"Brax…" I sighed

"Sorry," he replied "so I'm guessing I'll see you at the restaurant later?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "See you later."

"Love you." he stated, kissing me softly before grabbing his keys and leaving the house

CASEY'S POV:

"Welcome back!" Denny proclaimed, hugging me tightly as I walked into our form room that morning

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she pulled away

"How're you feeling?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Still a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle." I replied

"Good to see you back, Case!" Ben proclaimed, slapping my back as he walked past

"Did he have something to do with it?" Denny inquired as he reached his seat

I shook my head, signalling no, swallowing a lump in my throat as I glanced in his direction before sitting down myself…

BRAX'S POV:

A little after the dinnertime rush that afternoon, Ricky made her way into the restaurant and over to the bar… "Hello."

"Hello," she mirrored "so, what do we have?"

"We have the balloons, the cake, the music sorted, we have the face painter booked and we have the food organised. Everything's under control" I informed her "what about the guest list?"

"Excuse me…" an unfamiliar male voice spoke as I waited for Ricky's reply

"Twenty, including us." she replied

Nodding my head in understanding, I turned to the guy who'd spoke… "How can I help?"

"Are you Darryl Braxton?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Depends who wants to know?" I inquired

"I'm Kyle. I was asking around for jobs and John Palmer told me you were looking for a new waiter?" he informed me

"I've not seen you around before. Where are you from?" I asked

"I've not long been here from Perth," he replied "here's my CV."

Taking the piece of paper from it, I scanned it… "All this looks good. Why don't you go and wait in my office and I'll be through in a minute?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he made his way through to the office and I turned to Ricky…

"I've gotta get going anyway," she informed me "see you tonight."

"See you tonight." I mirrored, kissing her gently, watching her as she left the restaurant

"Right, Kyle…" I greeted him as I walked into my office a couple of minutes later "you've had some experience I see, but what about your references? They're not noted down…"

"Unfortunately the business I used to work for closed down," he admitted "and the owner suffered a breakdown. That's the only experience I've had, I'm afraid."

"Right," I replied, continuing to scan his CV "what are you like with people?"

"I'd like to think I'm okay," he informed me "I can socialise if that's what you're wondering?"

Nodding my head, I continued to scan his CV… "Okay, you've got a trial, but it's a very important trial. We're hosting my daughter's birthday party here on Saturday afternoon, and everything has to be perfect. Do well with this task, you've got the job."

"I won't let you down." he assured me

"That's what I like to hear," I replied, holding out my hand for him to shake "welcome aboard."

"Thank you." he stated, smiling at me warmly

**So, who's Kyle? And Casey's back at school but still feeling intimidated by Ben. Will it ever stop?**


	9. Chapter 9

RICKY'S POV:

"Mr and Mrs. Braxton, come on through," Aaron's teacher proclaimed "sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine," I assured her as Brax and I took a seat in front of her desk "so, how's our boy doing?"

"Brilliantly!" she informed us "Here's a copy of his school report for you to take a look at. His English and Maths are great and he loves P.E. We're very happy with him."

"Isn't that great?" I questioned as Brax read over my shoulder

"Yeah." he replied, smiling at me warmly

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I arrived home an hour or so later, having stopped off at the shopping centre to pick Aaron something up for his good school report. Making our way into the house, Aaron looked up from where he was sat on the sofa watching TV…

"Hi, Mummy, hi Daddy." he greeted us

"Hi." we mirrored in unison

"We got you something…" Ricky informed him

"What?" he questioned

"Why don't you take this from Daddy and have a look?" Ricky suggested, handing him the bag I was holding

"Thanks!" he proclaimed as he pulled out the train set Ricky and I had picked out at the toy store on the way home "can I go and play with it before tea?"

Ricky nodded her head, signalling yes, both of us chuckling as he hurried through to his bedroom…

"School report went well?" Heath asked as we walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, he's doing really well," I informed him as I grabbed Ricky and I a beer "are you and B staying for dinner?"

"Think so," he replied "you'll have to ask B."

"Where is she?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Outside," he informed me "school business."

RICKY'S POV:

Bianca walked back into the house five minutes later… "Are you staying for dinner?"

"We can do?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at Heath

"Looks like we're staying," Heath informed us "shall I fire up the barbie?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Brax standing up too… "Take Case with you, it'll get him out of his room."

"Case!" Brax proclaimed as he and Heath made their way out into the garden

"So how did the school report go then?" Bianca asked as she sat down opposite me

"He's doing great, B," I informed her, smiling at her warmly "and his work is amazing too. Hang on; shouldn't you be picking up your children?"

"Darcy's picking Harley up after choir practice, and then we're meeting at the playgroup to pick up Megan," she explained "so I need to leave in a few minutes."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Is Megan still being picky about her food?"

"Yes," she sighed "it's so frustrating. Could you just mush up some fruit for her?"

"Course." I replied, smiling at her warmly

**So Aaron's doing well at school – how will Caitilyn's party go?**


	10. Chapter 10

CASEY'S POV:

I was busy at Angelo's helping Brax set up for Caitilyn's birthday party when I heard footsteps. Turning to the entrance, I saw Ben making his way over to me…

"What are you doing here? I told you, my brother said no." I informed him

"What are you doing here?" Brax questioned as he made his way back through from the kitchen

"Just wondered if Casey had time for a little chat?" Ben inquired, raising an eyebrow at Brax

"Well he doesn't." Brax informed him "we've got too much to do. Now if you don't mind…"

Ben held his hands up in defence and made his way to the exit… "I'll be seeing you, Case."

Sighing heavily, I turned back to the bar…

"What was that?" Brax questioned

"He just wanted a chat, like he said." I replied

"About what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't know, do I? Seeing as though you got rid of him…" I informed him

"Less of the lip," he warned "now let's get back to it. There's a lot to be done."

Nodding my head in agreement, I made my way to set up the tables…

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way into Angelo's with Irene, Bianca, Aaron and Caitilyn later that afternoon, gasping as I saw the restaurant had been transformed into a Princess's castle, just like Brax and I had arranged. Handing Caitilyn to Irene as Brax walked out of the kitchen, I made my way over to him and leant up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly…

"What was that for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No reason." I replied, kissing him once again before moving back to Irene and Bianca

BRAX'S POV:

It was halfway through Caitilyn's present time when I noticed Casey slip out of the restaurant. Kissing Ricky's cheek, I stood up and slipped out too, following him out of the surf club, watching from afar as he made his way over to Ben…

CASEY'S POV:

"We've got another job…" Ben informed me as I reached him

"What is it?" I questioned

He motioned to the surf club and Angelo's… "Your brother's restaurant."

"What? No way!" I proclaimed

"Casey, Casey, Casey," he chuckled "it's a non-negotiable deal. Monday night, 11pm. Be here or face the consequences."

Slapping my cheek, he walked away and I sighed heavily, kicking the wooden barrier as I ran my hands over my face…

"Case?" Denny's voice inquired

"Hey." I greeted her, forcing a smile onto my face

"Sorry I'm late. Mum's car wouldn't start." she informed me

"Don't worry, the party's only just begun. Let's get in there." I replied

RICKY'S POV:

Brax made his way back into the restaurant, closely followed by Casey and Denny, the three of them making their way to the bar. Handing Caitilyn to Bianca, I made my way over to them too…

"Hey, we didn't think you were coming." I admitted as I reached Denny

"Mum's car wouldn't start," she informed me "I bought Caitilyn this."

"You didn't have to," I replied as I took the gift bag from her and took a look inside at the dress she'd bought her and smiled warmly "thank you."

"Do you like it? If not, I've got the receipt so you can change it." she questioned

"I love it, and Katie's gonna look gorgeous in it." I informed her "Shall we get you a drink?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

BRAX'S POV:

"What were you and Ben talking about?" I questioned as Ricky and Denny made their way to the drinks table

"What?" he inquired

"When you went outside and walked over to him," I informed him "I saw it all, Case. You looked pretty worried. What was he saying to you?"

"He wants me to help him rob somewhere." he admitted

"Casey, please tell me you said no?" I begged

"Of course I did!" I replied "I'm not that stupid. But he's still gonna go ahead with it…"

"Then on his head be it," I stated "and from now on, stay away from him. He's bad news.

"I will." he assured me

RICKY'S POV:

"I think we wore our little people out…" I chuckled as Brax and I pulled into the driveway as the sun set on the Bay, glancing back at Aaron and Caitilyn who were both fast asleep in their car seats

"Do you think we can get them both into their pyjamas and into bed without waking them?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car, moving to Caitilyn's side of the car, Brax doing the same and moving to Aaron's side of the car…

BRAX'S POV:

"That's everything," I informed Ricky as I brought the last load of presents we'd loaded into the car boot earlier that afternoon as I set them down on the floor and moved to sit next to her on the sofa "it's official, our little lady has been spoilt."

She smiled at me warmly as she moved closer to me and glanced at all the bags… "Yes she has. I better get started on finding a place for it all."

"How about we leave it till Heath and Bianca take her and Aaron to the zoo tomorrow? Have a clear out of all their old stuff to make way for the new?" I suggested

"Are you just trying to get me into bed?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Is it working?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes, standing up from the sofa, holding her hand out to me…

**So Caitilyn's birthday party went off with only a couple of hitches, and now Casey's in the know about Ben planning to rob Angelo's, what will he do?**


	11. Chapter 11

CASEY'S POV:

It was now Monday night, and after many warnings about what would happen if I didn't show up to be part of Ben's planned robbery later that evening, the texts had started…

"Case, dinner's ready." Ricky shouted from the kitchen

Switching my phone off, I made my way through to the kitchen and moved to the table, plastering a fake smile onto my face…

"You okay, bud?" she questioned "you've been locked in your room since you got home."

"Busy with homework," I admitted "something smells great, what're we having?"

"Carbonara." she replied as she set a dish on the table in front of us

"Where's Brax?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat down opposite me

"He was called to the city for a late-night business meeting," she informed me "he's staying overnight and I'm pretty sure there'll be a poker game and drinks after the meeting."

I smiled at her weakly and began to plate up, doing the same for Aaron as Ricky did the same for Caitilyn…

Later that evening, I'd decided what I was going to do. 10:45pm came and I crept out of my bedroom window and made my way to meet Ben and whoever else was going to be involved in the robbery…

"Didn't think you were gonna come, Case…" Ben admitted as I reached them

"You need an inside man, don't you?" I questioned "someone who knows the alarm codes and where the money's kept, right?"

"Good boy!" he proclaimed, slapping my back "right, we ready, boys?"

The three other boys nodded their heads in agreement and the five of us made our way towards the surf club, Ben glancing around before pulling out a crowbar, bashing it against the lock of the surf club door before it gave way…

"Here we are!" Ben chuckled as he rubbed his hands together as we reached the top of the stairs "Case, sort the alarms…"

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I took the crowbar from him and bashed the lock off, pulling the gates apart, swallowing a lump in my throat as the alarm started to go off…

"Switch it off, Case!" Ben proclaimed

Hurrying over to the alarm code, I pressed in four random digits, swallowing a lump in my throat as Ben looked across at me angrily…

"What's going on, Casey?" Ben asked

"Brax must've changed the alarm code…" I informed him

"What?" he questioned

As I was about to reply, the both of us froze as we heard police sirens…

"Scram!" Ben proclaimed, he and the other three hurrying down the stairs

RICKY'S POV:

I was awoken as I heard my phone start to ring as it lay on my bedside table. Reaching for it, I picked it up; sighing heavily as I saw it was an unknown number… "Hello?"

"Ricky, it's me, Casey…" he informed me

"Casey, what's going on? You're meant to be in bed…" I sighed

"Can you come to the police station please?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired, quickly sitting up in bed "why the hell are you there?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Please, Ric." he begged

"I'll be there in half-an-hour." I informed him

Hanging up the phone on Casey, I dialled Heath and Bianca's number…

"Hello? Ric, is something wrong?" Heath asked as he picked up the phone

"Your little brother's been arrested." I informed him

"What? Case? What for?" he questioned

"I don't know, but I need to go and get him from the police station." I explained "can you or B come over and watch Aaron and Katie whilst I go? I shouldn't be any more than an hour?"

"I'm on my way." he informed me

"Thanks, Heath." I sighed, both of us hanging up the phone

**Oh dear, oh dear. So Casey's been arrested… **


	12. Chapter 12

RICKY'S POV:

"Breaking and entering?" I questioned as the officer on reception told me what Casey had been arrested for "can I speak to him? See if I can make some sense of this whole thing?"

"He's in the middle of being questioned, Ma'am," the officer on reception informed me "take a seat and you'll be able to see him when he's done."

CASEY'S POV:

"I've already told you. Angelo's is my brother's restaurant and I was only there because I'd been forced into it. I pretended I didn't know the alarm code so the cops would come. I was setting them up in the hope they'd be caught but it was me that was instead" I sighed

"And why are you so reluctant to tell us the names of your accomplices, Mr. Braxton?" the officer asked

"Because if I rat them out, I'll get beaten up…" I admitted

"Well if you don't tell us their names, you're looking at being charged." he replied

I sighed and swallowed a lump in my throat… "Ben Wallis. He's the one you need to speak to. He was behind it all."

Nodding his head in understanding, he jotted down his name and looked up at me… "We're gonna run a check on him and then bring him in for questioning. When that's done, you'll be free to go."

"My brother's wife should be here by now. Can I see her?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'll bring her through in a second."

RICKY'S POV:

I was led through to the interview room Casey was waiting in and sighed heavily as he looked up as the door opened. Thanking the police officer as he shut the door behind me, I shook my head at him… "Breaking and entering?"

"It was all a set up." he informed me "They were planning to rob Angelo's and wanted me for codes and to know where the money was kept. I pretended the code had been changed so the cops were called and they bolted. I didn't have time to get out of there before they caught me"

"Who's they, Case?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ben…" he replied

"Ben? As in this Ben who's been asking after you? As in Ben who you had a dream about when you were in hospital?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "He was the one who beat me up, and they were planning to rob Angelo's, him and his mates."

"Casey…" I sighed, running my hands over his face

"I'm sorry, Ricky, I really am." he admitted

"Have you told them that he beat you up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, they've only asked about tonight." he informed me

Shaking my head, I made my way to the door and asked the guard if we could speak to an officer. Informing me that he'd find someone, I made my way back into the room… "You're gonna tell them everything this time, Case, okay?"

"Okay." he replied, smiling at me weakly

CASEY'S POV:

Ricky and I made our way back to the car and it felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as we climbed in and Ricky started the engine, driving out of the police station and back towards the Bay…

RICKY'S POV:

"Thanks, Heath." I stated as Casey and I walked into the house fifteen minutes later

"What are you playing at, Case?" he asked as he stood up

"Leave it till morning, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I wanna know why he was being such an idiot!" he replied

"And we've already had words, and right now he needs something to eat and drink and then to go to bed. You can talk to him tomorrow. Go home, Heath." I sighed

"Okay," he stated "this isn't over, Case."

Nodding his head in understanding, Heath kissed my cheek and left the house. Shutting and locking the door behind him, I made my way back into the kitchen…

"Cheese toastie?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Thank you," he replied, smiling at me warmly "Ricky?"

"Yeah?" I questioned as I opened up the fridge

"What are you gonna tell Brax?" he asked

"I'm gonna tell him exactly what happened," I informed him "that Ben beat you up and dragged you into his plan to rob the restaurant."

"And how do you think he's gonna take it?" he questioned "do you think he'll be angry with me?"

"I honestly don't know…" I admitted

**What will Brax say and how will he react when Ricky tells him everything? And what will happen to Casey? Is he still in danger?**


	13. Chapter 13

CASEY'S POV:

Ricky, myself, Aaron and Caitilyn were sat at the kitchen table the next morning when the front door opened and Heath walked in. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I glanced at Ricky…

"Go easy on him, yeah, Heath?" she suggested "He's done the right thing."

"The right thing?" he questioned "The right thing would've been dobbing on whoever else was involved in the first place, Case, you know that."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I inquired "I was forced into it and if I hadn't of been there, I would've got a beating."

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "You've told the police everything, haven't you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Good," he replied "Ric, what are you gonna tell Brax?"

"What are you gonna tell Brax about what?" his voice inquired

"Daddy!" Aaron proclaimed, climbing down from the table and hurrying over to him, Caitilyn doing the same. Taking them in his arms, he walked into the house and set them down at the table again…

"What do I need to know?" he questioned

"Can we go outside?" Ricky asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ric, I'll do it." I informed her

"Are you sure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Brax, can we?"

"Sure." he replied, following me from the room and out into the backyard

BRAX'S POV:

"What's going on, Case?" I asked

"I've been lying to you…" he informed me

"Lying to me about what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I know who beat me up," he admitted "it was Ben, as in the Ben who came to the restaurant when we were setting up for Caitilyn's party."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" I questioned

He shrugged his shoulders… "I was scared of what would happen to me if the police found out."

"Well they're about to." I informed him, reaching into my pocket to pull out my phone

"They already do, which leads me onto the next thing…" he admitted, inhaling and exhaling a breath "last night I was arrested for breaking and entering, at Angelo's."

"What?" I inquired

"I can explain," he assured me "you know I told you he was planning on robbing somewhere? Well that somewhere was Angelo's. He wanted me there for the alarm codes and to tell him where the petty cash was kept. So the police would be called, I punched in the wrong alarm code and told him that you'd changed it without me knowing, then when they heard the sirens, they bolted. I tried to get out in time but I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I've let you down, Brax."

"You've not let me down, Case." I informed him "I'm disappointed, yeah, but I understand."

"You do?" he questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "So the police know everything, right?"

"Right." he replied

"And what have they said to you?" I inquired

"They brought Ben in for questioning when I was released. I assume they'll let me know what's happening when they do." he informed me

"Right," I stated "well for now, until we know what's happening, I want you to stay in and focus on your schoolwork, okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You've got it."

"Good," I replied "now get inside and finish your breakfast."

RICKY'S POV:

Casey made his way back inside and as I was clearing Aaron and Katie's plates, I saw Brax sat on one of the sun lounger chairs… "Case, can you keep an eye on Aaron and Katie for me please?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Smiling at him warmly, I made my way out to Brax, running my hand across his back as I reached him and sat down next to him…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey, yourself," I mirrored "what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," he admitted "thinking about how Case got himself into such a mess and I didn't know anything about it."

"He got himself into a mess he thought he could get himself out of," informed him "but in the end he couldn't. What did you say to him?"

"I'm disappointed in him, but ultimately I understand. He was pressured into doing it, and at the end of the day, he's not a bad kid. We've raised him well, and he wouldn't do it intentionally, not off his own back." he replied

I smiled at him warmly as he turned to look at me… "What?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you" he admitted "and how far you've come, how far we've come."

I moved from my sun lounger and over to him, sitting down on his knee… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored, pressing his lips against mine gently

**So Brax knows about Casey's situation and isn't too angry about it, understanding that Casey was peer pressured into it. What next?**


	14. Chapter 14

CASEY'S POV:

"There you are!" Denny proclaimed as I stood at my locker the next morning "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to face her

"I heard you'd been arrested," she informed me "what happened, Case? Was it to do with Ben?"

"Who did you hear that from?" I inquired

"It's all over town," she admitted "I'm guessing Ben's mates started it. So, was it to do with him?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He wanted to rob Angelo's, but it's a long story."

"We've got time." she replied "Come on, you can walk me to class."

Smiling at her warmly, I waited for her to grab the books she'd need and then followed her out of the locker room…

BRAX'S POV:

"Kyle…" I called as I stood behind the bar, checking through the books

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen

"Do you think you can manage this place yourself tonight?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sure," he replied "is there something wrong?"

"No, I just need to spend some time with my family," I admitted "any problems, you can call me, okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Have a good night."

"Thanks." I replied, shutting the books and making my way out of the restaurant

RICKY'S POV:

"How do you fancy a barbecue for dinner?" Brax asked me as I walked out from Katie's room having put her down for a nap that afternoon

"What's the occasion?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Does there have to be one?" he asked "it gives you a night off and a chance for us to have some family time, Heath and Bianca included."

"And who's looking after the restaurant?" I inquired

"Kyle," he replied "he's more than proved his worth just recently."

"Sounds like a plan to me then." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"Great, well I'll go and pick up some meat then," he stated as he stood up from the kitchen table "and pick Case and B up on the way back. Can you get in touch with Heath?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled at him warmly as he moved across to me and kissed me softly…

"Love you." he informed me as he walked out the front door

"Love you too." I mirrored

CASEY'S POV:

"Alright, Casey…" Matt, one of Ben's friends greeted me as he sat down next to me as I worked in the library

"Yeah, are you?" I questioned

"Not really, no, because you see, our mate has been arrested and charged with assault;" he informed me "wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He beat me up. He deserves to pay."

"Casey, Casey, Casey" he sighed, chuckling lightly as he gripped my shoulder "Ben didn't do anything wrong, he just gave you what you deserved, you know that…"

"Casey" Bianca's voice called

"Teacher's pet." Matt whispered in my ear before standing up and leaving the library

Composing myself quickly, I finished off what I'd been working on and made my way over to Bianca, smiling at her warmly…

"Was Matt giving you grief?" she inquired as we walked towards the school exit to meet Brax

"No, we were just talking." I informed her

"You can tell me, y'know?" she replied

"It's fine, honestly." I assured her as we reached the car park, Brax's car already parked in one of the spaces

BRAX'S POV:

Bianca climbed into the passenger seat and Casey climbed into the back seat… "Good day, you two?"

They both nodded their heads, signalling yes. Glancing at them both before smiling at them warmly, I started the engine again and pulled out of the parking space I'd acquired and drove back to the Bay…

**So Casey is being tormented for having Ben arrested, oh dear, will it ever stop?**


	15. Chapter 15

BRAX'S POV:

"Case, I won't ask you again, put your phone away." I sighed as everyone sat at the table that evening eating the food that had not long been prepared on the barbecue

"Sorry." he replied, going back to eating his dinner

Glancing at Ricky, she smiled at me weakly, continuing to cut up Caitilyn's meat…

RICKY'S POV:

"Brax didn't mean to snap at you earlier, you know that, right, Case?" I questioned as I walked into the house, finding him sat at the kitchen table a little while later

"I know." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"Then what's the matter? You've been quiet ever since dinner…" I asked

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and scrolled through it, shoving it across the table to me…

"They're trying to get you to change your statement?" I questioned as I read the screen "Case, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because all I want is for things to be normal," he admitted "and I don't know how that's gonna happen."

"We'll find a way," I assured him "but first, we need to show this to the police."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head in agreement…

"Good lad," I replied, smiling at him reassuringly "I'll get Brax, okay?"

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky pulled me away from my conversation with Heath and we made our way into the house, finding Casey sat at the kitchen table, chewing his thumbnail…

"Case?" I inquired

"I need to go to the police station again, Brax." he informed me

"How come?" I questioned

"Some of Ben's mates are trying to get Casey to change his statement." Ricky informed me

"Is that why you've been checking your phone constantly?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Brax," he replied "I just keep letting you down."

"You don't," I assured him "come on, let's go."

Kissing Ricky softly, I followed Casey to the front door, both of us making our way to the car…

RICKY'S POV:

"I was starting to worry…" I admitted as Brax and Casey made their way in the door hours later

"Sorry," Brax sighed, throwing his keys onto the table "we had to wait to see the officer who interviewed Casey first off and he was busy with an armed robbery in Yabbie Creek."

"I'm just glad you're back," I informed them "why don't you get yourself a bit more of something to eat and then head to bed, Case?"

He nodded his head in agreement and made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge and I turned to Brax…

"What did they say?" I questioned

"They're going to talk to the guys who've been messaging Casey," he informed me "and hopefully slap a restraining order on them."

"Hopefully," I replied "you look done in…"

"I am." he admitted as he rubbed his eyes

"Why don't you head to bed? I'll be through in a minute…" I suggested

He nodded his head in agreement and kissed me gently… "See you soon."

"See you soon." I mirrored, watching as he made his way into the bedroom

**Everything's starting to get a little bit dramatic for the Braxton's, isn't it? What's new though?**


	16. Chapter 16

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning I was making my way up the beach and to the restaurant when I saw Kyle talking with Mum. Watching from afar for a few moments, they exchanged a hug and he walked off in the direction of the restaurant, Mum heading my way…

"I was just on my way to see you." she informed me as I reached her

"What for?" I questioned "to tell me how you know my newest employee?"

"What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've just seen you talking to and hugging Kyle. How do you know him, Mum?" I asked

"It's better if you ask him," she admitted "am I okay to pop in and see Ric and the kids?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Mum…"

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Do I need to prepare myself?" I inquired

"I don't know, love." she admitted, smiling at me weakly

Watching her as she walked off down the beach, I made my way into the restaurant, seeing Kyle stood behind the bar setting up…

"Can you stop that for a minute please?" I asked as I reached the bar

"Am I in trouble?" he questioned as he turned to me

"No. I just want to know how you know my Mum." I informed him

"I went to see her a couple of days before I started working here," he began "because I wanted to know your whereabouts. I'm Kyle, Kyle Braxton. I'm Danny's son, your brother."

I reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of the whisky Kyle was currently in the middle of unpacking and downed a long gulp, sighing heavily… "So this whole time you've been in town, you've known we're related and you didn't think to say anything. Why?"

"I had to find the right time." he admitted

"And when was that going to be? A fortnight? A month? Three? When?" I questioned

"I don't know," he replied "I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the start, but I needed to suss you out."

"Suss me out?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"See if you were what your Mum said you were, and you are," he explained "and it's true, you're a man who loves his family. I just hope that one day; I can be a part of that."

RICKY'S POV:

"Cheryl, come in," I proclaimed as I opened the front door to her "Brax text, told me you were on your way, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," she mirrored "for a woman with two young children, you're looking great as ever."

"Thanks," I chuckled, shutting the door behind her "can I get you a tea?"

"Grandma!" Aaron proclaimed as he hurried through from the backyard, Heath in tow

"Hello, sweetie," she greeted him, picking him up as he raced over to her "Heath."

"Hi, Mum," Heath stated, kissing her cheek "how you going?"

BRAX'S POV:

"What do we do now?" Kyle questioned, breaking the silence we'd been sat in

"You give me time to think things through," I informed him "you can work the rest of today but I don't want to see you again after that till next week."

"Brax…" he began

"Kyle, just do as I say, okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay." he replied, smiling at me weakly

RICKY'S POV:

Not long after Heath had left to take Cheryl home and Aaron was eating his lunch whilst Caitilyn was having a nap, Brax walked into the house, throwing his keys down onto the table…

"Dad!" Aaron proclaimed

"Hi, mate." Brax greeted him as he walked into the kitchen

"I didn't expect you back so soon…" I admitted as he ruffled Aaron's hair and walked over to me

"Took the afternoon off." he informed me

"What's the matter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Aaron, can you take that to your room please?" Brax asked

"Can I?" he inquired, glancing at the both of us

"Just this once," I replied, smiling at him warmly as he climbed down from the table and left the room "Brax…"

"Kyle's my brother," he admitted "well mine, Heath and Casey's."

"What?!" I questioned

"He's our brother," he informed me "same Dad, different Mum."

"That's crazy!" I proclaimed "What are you gonna do?"

"I've told him that he can finish today's shift but then I don't wanna see him till next week." he replied "I need time to think things through without seeing him every day."

"What do you think you're gonna do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Obviously I need to sit Heath and Case down and tell them, but other than that I don't know." he admitted "What would you do?"

"Don't ask me that," I sighed "because I don't know what I'd do unless I was in the situation."

He smiled at me weakly and I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him…

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you." I assured him, kissing his lips softly

"As always," he replied "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

**So, secret's out. How will Heath and Casey react to the fact that they've got a brother?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Posting another chapter for you all today because I have to be up at work for 6:30am tomorrow morning so won't have time to post tomorrow morning. Enjoy! **

BRAX'S POV:

"Okay, I picked Case up from school and we're here. What's the emergency?" Heath asked as he and Casey walked in the front door later that afternoon

"You both need to sit down. I've got some news." I informed them

"Is it about Mum?" Casey questioned as he dumped his bag by the door

"Nah, mate." I replied

"Then what is it?" Heath inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced at Ricky who was stood in the kitchen entryway and sighed… "We've got a brother…"

"What?!" Heath and Casey questioned in unison

"It's Kyle, my new waiter." I informed them

"Is that why you hired him? Because you knew?" Heath asked

"No," I replied "I only found out today. I saw him and Mum talking and I confronted him on it."

"And he just blurted it out?" he inquired "who's to say he's telling the truth?"

"He might not be, which is why I've sent him away." I informed him "I want us to get our heads around it so I can decide what to do."

"Don't you think that should be a decision the three of us make?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do you want to get to know him?" I questioned

"I don't know, maybe," he replied "Casey might too. You can't just make this decision for all three of us, Brax."

"Well when you two have decided what you wanna do, let me know, yeah?" I inquired

They nodded their heads, signalling yes and I stood up and left the room, making my way into mine and Ricky's bedroom…

RICKY'S POV:

I watched Heath and Casey for a minute more as they let the news Brax had just told them sink in and then made my way into the bedroom, sighing as I saw Brax sat on the end of our bed, his head in his hands…

"Brax…" I whispered, breaking the silence

"I'm okay." he assured me, lifting his head quickly

"You're a terrible liar," I chuckled as I moved to kneel in front of him "always have been, always will be."

"I wish I knew how I felt about this," he admitted "but I don't. I don't know how to feel about the fact that we have another brother because for so long it's just been me, Heath and Case. To add someone new into the mix of that, it'd be wrong."

"Maybe you should say that to them then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"But Kyle's not got anyone…" he sighed "He's come here from Melbourne and wants to get to know us, wants to get to know his brothers. Shouldn't we give him that?"

"That's something the three of you have to decide together." I informed him "I tell you what, how about I go and get the kids from Irene's and take them to the diner? That way it gives you all a chance to let everything sink in and possibly have a chat. What do you say?"

"I don't want you to feel as though you're being pushed away…" he admitted

"I don't." I assured him "I know this is something you three have to work through together."

"I do love you, you know that, right?" he questioned

"I do. And I love you too." I informed him, leaning forwards and kissing him softly

**So Heath and Casey know about Kyle and all three brothers are struggling to get their heads around it. What do you think they'll decide? **


	18. Chapter 18

BRAX'S POV:

"Where'd Ric take off to?" Heath asked as I walked out of our bedroom a couple of minutes later

"To the diner," I informed him "where's Case?"

"Outside." he replied "Bro, are we sure about this Kyle dude?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "He seems pretty genuine."

"But there's no actual proof?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Apart from the fact that I saw him talking to Mum earlier this morning, nah." I replied

"What do we do then?" he questioned

"Don't know," I admitted, sighing heavily

RICKY'S POV:

"Mummy, can I have ice cream please?" Aaron asked after his chicken nugget and chip lunch

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him as he made his way over to the ice cream stand. Glancing to the counter, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Kyle stood there…

"Kyle…" I called as he was about to leave

"Ricky." he greeted me, swallowing a lump in his throat as he turned to face me

"Can we have a chat?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, moving to sit down at the table myself, Aaron and Katie had acquired a little while earlier…

"I take it Brax has told you?" he inquired

"Yeah, he has." I replied "Why wait until now? You've been in the Bay for months…"

"There was never a right time," he admitted "and then when I spoke to Cheryl today she said the longer I left it the harder it'd be."

"Cheryl knew?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I went to see her first, to see if I could track down Danny."

"Oh," I replied "and I guess you know what happened to him then?"

"Yeah," he informed me "how is Brax?"

"Not too bad," I stated "he told Heath and Case a little while ago too."

"How did they take it?" he questioned

"How'd you think?" I inquired "they're shocked, but I think you just need to give them time."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." he admitted

As I was about to reply, Aaron made his way back over to the table with his ice cream, Katie starting to complain that she wanted one too…

"Would you mind just watching him for a sec?" I asked Kyle, motioning to Aaron

"Sure." he replied

Taking Katie from her highchair, I carried her over to the ice cream stand so she could pick her ice cream…

BRAX'S POV:

"How you feeling, Case?" I questioned as I walked out into the backyard a little while later

"Well we've got a brother we knew nothing about and my life's still been made a living hell, so yeah, I'm great." he replied

"Quit the sarcasm," I sighed "we're all in the same boat here."

"What are we gonna do?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What do you wanna do?" I asked

"I'd like to get to know him, I think," he admitted "what about you?"

"I don't know to be honest, mate," I sighed "but if you wanna get to know him, Heath and I won't hold you back."

"Thanks." he replied, smiling at me warmly

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back to the house an hour or so later, Katie asleep on my shoulder, Aaron heading that way as he climbed onto the sofa as we walked into the house. Smiling as Brax took Katie from me and kissed me gently, he made his way through to her bedroom, returning a minute or two later…

"C'mon, bud…" I stated, pulling Aaron up into a sitting position as I sat down on the sofa

"I'm too tired." he whimpered

Brax handed me his pyjamas and I pulled the t-shirt over his head, moving his hair back into place after I pulled it down his body. Pulling him onto my knee, I began to remove his shoes, socks and trousers, pulling his pyjama shorts onto his body before picking him up into my arms, making my way into his bedroom with him, quickly reading him a goodnight story…

"All sorted?" Brax asked as I walked back through into the living room, handing me a beer

"Yeah," I replied as I sat down next to him, folding Aaron's clothes, leaving them on the coffee table "how did it go with Heath and Case?"

"Heath doesn't know what he wants and neither do I…" he admitted

"And what about Case?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"He wants to get to know him, and I've told him that neither Heath nor me will stand in his way." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly…

"What was that for?" he asked

"Do I need an excuse?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no, smiling at me warmly as he pressed his lips against mine again…

**So Casey's made his decision about Kyle; what will Brax and Heath's be?**


	19. Chapter 19

RICKY'S POV:

"I've decided…" Brax admitted as I climbed into bed beside him later that evening

"Decided what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What I want to do about Kyle." he informed me

"And?" I inquired

"I wanna get to know him too," he admitted "he's a part of us, me, Heath and Case. He's our brother…"

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "He's good with his nephew too…"

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We talked in the diner, and when Aaron came back with ice cream, Katie wanted some, so he kept an eye on Aaron whilst I took her over," I explained "by the time we got back, they were chatting about Power Rangers."

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me into him, snuggling into his chest as he switched his bedside table light off… "Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

BRAX'S POV:

Bianca and Heath made their way into the house the next morning, she and Ricky having decided earlier in the week that they were going to be taking the kids to the beach. Following him into the kitchen, he leant against the worktop and stared out into the backyard…

"Have you decided yet?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "Sorry."

"No worries," I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder "but you should know that Case and I want to get to know him."

"You too?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?" I asked

"You hated Dad, and to know that he cheated on Mum and fathered another child, doesn't that make you angry?" he inquired

"Yeah, it does," I replied "but at the end of the day, he's our brother and he's here in the Bay."

"I just need some more time…" he admitted

"Okay," I stated, smiling at him warmly "I'll see you later?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, and I made my way back into the living room, saying goodbye to Ricky, Bianca and the kids as I headed out the door en-route to the restaurant…

**Short chapter I know, but why is Heath so reluctant to get to know Kyle?**


	20. Chapter 20

BRAX'S POV:

The lunchtime rush had just finished, and as I finished cleaning the bar down ready for the early evening/evening shift, Ricky and Bianca made their way in with Aaron, Katie, Harley and Megan…

"What can I do for two of my favourite ladies?" I questioned as they reached the bar

"Get us something to eat and drink?" Ricky suggested "we're starving!"

"Only if I can have a hello kiss." I informed her

Smirking at me, she leaned up on the barstool she'd just sat down on and kissed me softly… "How's that?"

"What can I get you?" I inquired

"Our usual I think. B?" she questioned

"Yes please." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Coming up," I informed them "take a seat."

"Can I have a milkshake please, Dad?" Aaron questioned as I moved from behind the bar

"Me too…" Katie proclaimed

Smiling at them warmly, I shook my head… "I'll see what I can do."

RICKY'S POV:

Leaving Bianca with the kids as they all ate, I made my way behind the bar as Brax looked through the books, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind…

"Hello." he greeted me

"Hello," I mirrored "so, Aaron's arranged a sleepover at Uncle Heath and Auntie B's tonight."

"He has, has he?" he inquired, pulling me closer to him, moving us so my back was pressed against the worktop behind the bar and him

"Yeah," I replied, letting my hands rest on his chest "so I was thinking, seeing as though we'll have the place to ourselves…"

"What about Case?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Oh, Aaron wants him there too," I informed him "apparently no one does bedtime stories quite as good as Casey."

"So, you were saying, seeing as though we'll have the place to ourselves?" he questioned

"I was thinking we could have some time to, y'know, catch up?" I suggested

"I like your way of thinking, Ms. Sharpe…" he informed me

"Mrs. Braxton, remember?" I inquired, holding up my hand, flashing my engagement, wedding and eternity ring

"Oh yes, I remember alright," he replied, pressing his body against mine teasingly before pressing his lips to mine "what time do you want me home?"

"Well we're heading home soon so I'll pack Aaron and Katie's things then, I informed him "and then when Casey gets back from school I'll tell him and once he's packed a bag, I'll text you, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me once again…

**Nice, light and easy chapter. Much needed, I think…**


	21. Chapter 21

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I made our way out of our bedroom, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I made my way to the worktop, opening the pizza box that he'd dumped on the side, taking a pizza slice from the box… "Yum!"

"How can you like cold pizza?" he questioned, pulling away from me, moving to the fridge

"Any food's good food when you've worked up an appetite." I replied, smirking at him

"Well how about I order us a fresh one instead? And then we have a night in front of the TV?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled at him warmly… "You do know how to treat a girl, Braxton."

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to the front door as a knock at the door sounded as Ricky and I were about to sit down and watch a film. Pulling it open, Kyle was stood outside... "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help." he informed me

"We're kinda busy right now…" I admitted

"Brax…" Ricky sighed "come in, Kyle."

Glancing between her and Kyle, I moved out of the way and let him in…

"What's the problem, Kyle?" Ricky asked

"The place I've been staying has been closed down," he informed us "and everywhere else I can think of is booked up…"

"So what you're asking for is a place to stay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"If you've got the room, yeah." he admitted

"I'd love to say we have, but we haven't," she replied "not permanently, anyway."

"Okay, no worries. It was worth a shot. Thanks." he stated, making his way to the door

"Hang on." I called as his hand moved to the door handle

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to face us

"There's the flat across the way," I informed him "you can have that till you get yourself on your feet."

"Are you serious?" he inquired

"Yeah. You're family, aren't you?" I questioned

"Thanks, Brax." he replied

RICKY'S POV:

"That was a really lovely thing that you did for Kyle." I admitted as I climbed into bed beside Brax a little while later

"Like I said, he's family." he replied as I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him

"Well I'm very proud of you." I informed him

"How proud?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I looked up at him

Smirking at him, I moved myself so I was straddling him and pressed my lips against his, letting them trail down to his neck… "Very, very, very proud."

**So Kyle's moved into the flat; how do you think Heath (who's still reluctant to get to know him), is gonna react?**


	22. Chapter 22

BRAX'S POV:

Myself, Ricky, Casey, Aaron and Katie were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when we heard Heath and Bianca's voice, and then Kyle's. Quickly standing up, I made my way to the front door as Heath made his way inside…

"Morning". he greeted me, placing his hand on my shoulder

"Morning," I mirrored "breakfast is on the table. Help yourselves."

"Thanks," he replied, making his way into the kitchen "so when were you gonna tell me?"

"Heath, it's not that big a deal." Bianca sighed, running her hands over her face

"He, was conceived whilst our Dad was still with our Mum," he informed her "he cheated on her with his Mum. How can you give him a place to stay, Brax?"

"Because he needs it, and he's family." I replied "And besides, it's only till he gets back on his feet."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed "he'll have his feet under the table before you know it and soon enough he'll be moved in here."

"Maybe I should just go?" Kyle suggested from the doorway

"No, you can stay." I informed him "Heath, a word?"

Smiling at Ricky reassuringly, I made my way out into the backyard, Heath following…

"What?" he questioned

"What is the matter with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" he inquired "you're the one willing to take in waifs and strays."

"He's not a waif or stray though, is he?" I asked "he's our half-brother, Heath. The sooner you get used to that, the better."

"Y'know, I thought you cared about Mum." he sighed

"I do. What makes you think I don't?" I questioned

"You've given the guy our Dad had with another woman whilst he was still with Mum a home," he replied "how do you think she'd feel about that?"

"I'm not kicking him out," I informed him "he's got nowhere to go."

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and Heath made their way inside a few minutes later, myself, Bianca, Kyle, Casey and the kids sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast…

"Here, Heath, have my seat." Kyle stated as he stood up

"Where are you going?" Brax questioned

"To open up the restaurant," he informed him "if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks," he replied "I'll see you down there later."

"Okay," he replied "thanks for breakfast, Ricky."

"You're welcome." I stated

After seeing the kids off to school and playgroup with Heath and Bianca, I began clearing up after breakfast, turning as I heard Brax's footsteps… "Did you get any closer to finding out why Heath isn't willing to get to know Kyle?"

"He says it's because of Mum," he informed me "but there's something else there too."

"Such as?" I inquired

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily… "No idea."

"Have you ever thought he doesn't like the idea of there being another brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "for years it's always been you, him and Case. Now, there's someone else in the mix, and you know how he hates change."

"You, Ricky Braxton, are a genius!" he proclaimed, kissing me passionately

"I am?" I questioned

"Yeah, I can't believe I never thought of that before," he admitted "I'm gonna get to the restaurant. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." I replied as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door

**Has Ricky solved the mystery about why Heath is so reluctant to get to know Kyle?**


	23. Chapter 23

BRAX'S POV:

Kyle and I were behind the bar going through the books when Heath made his way in and sat down at the bar, glaring at Kyle…

"Take your break" I informed him, shutting the books, placing them back under the bar

"You sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Smiling at me, he made his way from behind the bar and walked out of the restaurant. Moving to the fridge, I pulled out a beer for Heath and set it down on the bar in front of him…

"Cheer up, you're going to drive my trade away" I proclaimed

"B's just had a go at me" he informed me, taking a long sip of his beer

"How come?" I questioned

"Says I should give Kyle a chance" he replied "he's not the bad guy in all of this"

"She's right" I informed him "he's not. He's our brother, and I know why you don't like him"

"You think you know why I don't like him…" he stated

"No, I know" I admitted "it's because for so long it's always been me, you and Case, and now there's another brother on the scene, you think it's gonna change things, but it's not"

"You're way off the mark" he proclaimed, chuckling nervously

"Am I?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "look, why don't you, B and the kids come for dinner tonight? I'll give Kyle the night off, he can join us and you can get to know him. What do you say?"

RICKY'S POV:

"So how did your chat with Heath go?" I asked as Brax helped me bring the grocery shopping in from the car later that afternoon

"Okay I think" he replied as we made our way into the house "he, B and the kids are coming over for dinner though. I think it'll be a good way for him to get to know Kyle"

"You think it'll work?" I questioned as I set the grocery bags down on the side

"I hope so" he admitted "I'm fed up of him moping around like a wet weekend and Kyle thinking he's not a member of the family because of Heath"

"You're a sweetie really, aren't you, Braxton?" I inquired, smiling at him warmly

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "But if you ever tell anyone that, I'll kill you"

"My lips are sealed" I assured him

Smiling at me warmly, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly…

**Wonder how the Braxton dinner will go. Will Heath FINALLY give Kyle a chance?**


	24. Chapter 24

BRAX'S POV:

Kyle and Casey were setting up the barbecue ready for dinner when Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Harley and Megan arrived…

"Heath's promised to be on his best behaviour." Bianca informed me as we stood in the kitchen

"Do you think he'll stick to it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"He's on a promise," she admitted, smirking at me "so if he wants to get lucky, then yeah."

"What are we talking about in here?" Heath inquired

"Something I really didn't wanna know," I informed him "you guys coming outside?"

They nodded their heads and followed me outside to where Kyle, Casey, Ricky, Aaron and Caitilyn were. Making my way over to Ricky, Bianca following, Darcy just about to get into the pool with Megan, we all sat down…

"Keep a very close eye on Meg please, Darce." Bianca begged

"I will." she assured her, setting her onto one of the blow up toys

"Look…" Ricky stated, motioning to where Heath, Kyle and Casey were at the barbecue

"So far, so good." I replied, entwining my hand with hers

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back outside after putting Caitilyn down for a nap to find Heath and Kyle arguing over how best to barbecue the meat. Sighing, I wrapped my arm around Heath's shoulder…

"Why don't we leave Kyle to it? I'm sure he's more than capable." I suggested

"He'll screw it up!" he proclaimed

"Heath, come on," I sighed, leading him away from Kyle and the barbecue, shooting a look at Brax as he sat down next to Bianca

"Heath, why don't we do a beer run?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Can I have one?" Casey inquired

Brax and I glanced at each other and he nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Just one." I informed him as he made his way over to the patio table

BRAX'S POV:

"Case, visitor!" I informed him as Heath and I arrived back from the restaurant half-an-hour later

"Who is it?" he questioned "Denny, hi."

"Hi, I just wondered if you wanted to hang out, but you're busy, so I'll go." she replied

"You're more than welcome to stay," I informed her "if someone can pick you up later?"

"I'll double check with my Mum," she stated "thank you."

Nodding my head, Heath and I made our way back into the backyard…

"What do you think is going on there?" Ricky asked as I sat down next to her once again

"Between Case and Denny?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Do you think our boy's got a bit of a crush?"

"I do, and I think the feeling's mutual." I replied, smiling at her warmly

RICKY'S POV:

Evening had well and truly descended over Summer Bay, and as the night turned cooler, Brax, myself, Heath, Bianca, Kyle, Casey, Denny and Darcy made our way into the house…

"We'd better be off," Bianca admitted "Heath, can you go and get the kids?"

He nodded his head and moved over to Kyle… "We still on for that surfing lesson tomorrow?"

"I guess so." he replied

"You better not wimp out on me, Kylie!" he proclaimed

"Now, now, boys," I chuckled "go on, Heath, do as your Mrs says."

Smiling at me warmly, he made his way past me, kissing my cheek in the process. Once everybody had left and everything had been cleared away, I sat down on the sofa next to Brax, taking his beer bottle from him, sighing as I handed it back to him after taking a long sip…

"So I think we can call today a success, don't you?" I questioned

"I think we can," he replied "and it's thanks to you."

"You're the one who suggested a barbecue." I informed him

"I know, but you made me aware to the fact that Heath was being the way he was with Kyle because he was scared," he admitted "I don't think I would've ever guessed if you hadn't of said."

I smiled at him warmly… "Let's both take credit for it then."

"Okay." he replied, kissing me softly


	25. Chapter 25

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way out of mine and Ricky's bedroom the next morning, finding Casey sat at the kitchen table on his laptop…

"You're up early?" I questioned as I moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from it

"I wanted to finish some school work before I went for a surf," he informed me

"How about we go together?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay." he replied "I'm pretty much done here anyway."

"So…?" I inquired as Casey and I waxed our surfboards before heading into the water

"So what?" he questioned

"You and Denny, what's going on there?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied "can we not just be mates?"

"Course you can," I informed him "but it didn't look like just mates to me last night."

"What do you think it looked like then?" he inquired

"You looked more than that, and Ricky thought the same. Mate, if you like her, do something about it…" I replied

"And be childhood sweethearts like you and Ricky are?" he questioned

"If that happens then yeah," I informed him "but if you like her, you need to do something about it before someone else does…"

RICKY'S POV:

Casey made his way into the house after school that evening and threw his bag down on the ground, making his way into the kitchen, slamming the fridge door behind him…

"Hey!" I proclaimed as he went to make his way through to his bedroom

"Sorry," he sighed, running his hands over his face

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"Nothing, where's Brax?" he asked

"At the restaurant, why?" I inquired

"Do you think I could go and see him?" he questioned

"He'll be home soon, so I'd like it if you could wait till then." I admitted

"Okay." he replied "I'm gonna go and start my homework."

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at him warmly and watched as he grabbed his school bag and made his way through to his bedroom…

BRAX'S POV:

"Honey, I'm home…" I proclaimed as I walked into the house later that evening

"You're such a dork." Ricky chuckled as she walked into the living room to greet me

"Hello to you too," I greeted her, kissing her softly "how was your day?"

"Good, Katie and I painted whilst Aaron was at school, and now they're both in bed." she informed me

"And Case?" I questioned

"In his room," she replied "actually, he wants to talk to you I think. He asked to come and see you at the restaurant, and then he was really quiet over dinner and went straight back to his room when we were done."

"Better go and see him then…" I admitted

Nodding her head in agreement, she kissed me gently and made her way back into the kitchen as I walked down the hallway to Casey's bedroom, knocking on his door…

"Come in…" his voice stated a couple of minutes later

"Hey, mate, it's me." I informed him "Ricky said you wanted to come and see me earlier, everything okay?"

"I guess," he admitted "I just don't know what to do."

"About?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I took your advice and was gonna ask Denny out, and it turns out she's already seeing someone." he informed me

"I'm sorry, mate," I sighed, smiling at him apologetically "but you can't give up."

"She's dating someone though, Brax." he replied

"And exactly how serious can it be? You're meant to be her best friend and she hasn't mentioned it to you before now, doesn't that say anything?" I asked

"So what do I do?" he inquired

"You fight for her, if you really want her, that is." I informed him

RICKY'S POV:

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I proclaimed as Brax filled me in on his chat with Casey

"We both did," he replied "but it turns out she's seeing someone…"

"Please tell me you said he should fight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I did." he informed me "and he's going to."

"Good, because I have the perfect idea of how he can get her to go on a date with him." I admitted

"Care to fill me in on your little plan?" he questioned

"Not really," I replied "goodnight."

Kissing him softly, I turned away from him and switched my nightstand light off, snuggling down to sleep…

**What's Ricky's plan?**


	26. Chapter 26

RICKY'S POV:

I snuck into Casey's room early the following morning, taking his phone from his nightstand and leaving the room once again, quietly shutting his door behind me…

"What were you doing in Casey's room?" Brax's voice asked me, startling me

"Jesus!" I proclaimed "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied, kissing me softly "but what were you doing in Casey's room?"

"Getting this…" I informed him, holding up his phone

"Is this all part of your plan to get Denny to go out with him?" he questioned

"Maybe." I replied as I made my way through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on

"You're still not gonna fill me in on your plan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope," I informed him "you'll just have to wait and see…"

CASEY'S POV:

"Denny, hi," I greeted her as I opened the front door to her that morning "what are you doing here?"

"You invited me over for breakfast…" she informed me

"I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, look." she replied as she pulled her phone from her pocket, showing me the text "I'd" sent her

"I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding…" I informed her

"No, no misunderstanding." Ricky's voice proclaimed suddenly "Come on in, Denny."

"Ricky, what's going on?" I asked as I shut the door behind Denny and followed her into the kitchen

"Breakfast for you both is served." she informed us

Sitting in front of us on the table were pancakes, croissants and fresh fruit. Winking at me, she made her way past me and through to the bedroom…

"I don't know what's happening…" I admitted

"Neither do I, but I like it." Denny informed me

"You do?" I questioned

She nodded her head, smiling at me warmly…

"Then you'd best take a seat." I replied, pulling a chair out for her to sit down on

"Thank you." she stated as she sat down and I moved to sit opposite her

"I'm off to take the kids to school," Ricky's voice informed us as we began to help ourselves "don't be late yourselves. I'll see you later."

"I'll be back in a minute…" I admitted, hurrying through to the living room "Ricky?"

"Is something wrong?" she questioned

"No," I replied, pulling her in for a hug "thank you. I'm guessing Brax told you?"

She nodded her head and kissed my cheek… "Go and enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you tonight."

"You and Ricky are close?" Denny inquired as I made my way back into the kitchen

"She's been my Mum pretty much since I was born," I informed her "I mean you've met my Mum, you know what she's like…"

"Yeah," she replied "and I think it's lovely how in love she and Brax are after all this time."

"They're meant to be together…" I admitted "Everyone who meets them says that. I mean they've had their problems, but they've overcome them and have emerged the other side stronger."

"Do you think you and I could have what they have?" she inquired

"What?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand as I choked on my juice

"I mean with other people…" she informed me "Do you think we could be as happy as them?"

"I'd like to think so, but I don't want it with anyone else, except you…" I admitted

"What?" she questioned

"You must know how much I care about you, Denny?" I inquired

"Yeah, but I thought that was just in a friendly way…" she admitted

"To start with it was, but it's not anymore. Why do you think Ricky's done all this?" I asked

"I thought she was just doing something nice for us so we could spend some time together…" she informed me "I can't believe I've been so blind!"

"So what do you say?" I inquired

"What do I say to what?" she questioned

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'd love to." she informed me

**Awe, Casey and Denny, and Ricky the matchmaker…**


	27. Chapter 27

RICKY'S POV:

My phone vibrated across the diner table that Brax and I had acquired only minutes previous, having decided to get breakfast together after his morning surf. Picking it up, I unlocked the keypad and saw a message from Casey on-screen…

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you x"_

"I think the breakfast date went well…" I informed Brax, turning my phone so he could see Casey's message

"Quite the little matchmaker, aren't you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I like to think that I steered two people in the right direction." I replied "They did the rest."

"So modest…" he chuckled, leaning forwards to press his lips against mine

BRAX'S POV:

"Well there's something I thought I wouldn't see for a long time to come…" I admitted as Casey walked up the driveway as Ricky and I grabbed the grocery bags from the boot of the car

"What?" he questioned

"A smile. What happened over breakfast?" I inquired

"I asked her out and she said yes." he informed me "We're doing something at the weekend."

"What do you have planned?" Ricky questioned as she shut the boot as I grabbed the last of the bags from it

"I don't know," he admitted "something fun but not too formal. You both know Denny, she's not that type of girl."

"We'll help you think of something, won't we, Brax?" Ricky inquired, nudging my side

"Yeah, course we will." I replied "But before that, take some of these and let's get inside."

Casey chuckled and took some of the bags from me, the three of us making our way inside…

RICKY'S POV:

"So, what have you come up with?" I asked Casey as I put the lasagne that I'd just prepared for dinner in the oven

"Something adventurous." he informed me "Kayaking or rock climbing, maybe."

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure she'll love." I replied "But if you want some advice, let her beat you…"

"She will anyway…" Brax chuckled as he walked into the kitchen "You've seen the way she thrashes him on the X-box!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence." Casey sighed

"It's alright, mate." he replied "Now don't you have homework to be getting to?"

"Yeah, I do, actually." he informed us as he stood up from the table

"I'll shout you through when dinner's ready, Case." I admitted as he made his way to his bedroom

"Now we're alone…" Brax proclaimed, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Not quite." I informed him, motioning to the living room where Aaron and Caitilyn sat watching TV

"I forget they're there sometimes, they're so quiet." he admitted "That's not how it's supposed to be, is it?"

I chuckled and shook my head, signalling no, pressing my lips to his softly…


	28. Chapter 28

RICKY'S POV:

"So, today's the big date, what do you have planned for Denny?" I asked Casey as we both moved around the kitchen a couple of mornings later

"I'm taking her surfing…" he informed me

"You're gonna teach her to surf?" I inquired "Nice."

"Who's gonna teach who to surf?" Brax asked as he walked out of our bedroom

"Case is gonna teach Denny." I informed him "And then he's bringing her back here for a barbecue, aren't you?"

"It's news to me, but yeah, I guess so." he replied

"Good." I stated "You'd better be going, and we'll see you later."

"See you later, and good luck!" I shouted after him as he hurried out the door

BRAX'S POV:

"Now we're really alone…" I whispered in Ricky's ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind

"Correct, but you need to be quick, Aaron and Katie will be up soon." she informed me

I smirked at her and lifted her onto the worktop, her legs wrapping around my waist as I pressed my lips to hers…

CASEY'S POV:

"So, why did I have to get out of bed so early on a weekend then?" Denny asked as we walked across the sand

"Because, I'm teaching you how to surf." I informed her "And I figured you'd prefer to have the beach be quiet so you only embarrass yourself in front of me…"

"Thank you." she replied, sticking her tongue out at me playfully "So where do we begin?"

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back into the house after setting up the backyard for the barbecue as Casey and Denny walked in…

"Hi," I greeted them as Casey made his way to the fridge, grabbing them both a bottle of water "did you have fun?"

"Yeah we did," Denny replied "although I suck at surfing!"

"I'm sure you'll get better the more you try." I assured her "Has Case asked you if you're staying for the barbecue?"

"He hasn't, but I will if that's okay?" she questioned

"It's fine." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Would you mind if I had a quick shower here then?" she asked

"No, of course not." I informed her "You know where everything is."


	29. Chapter 29

**There will be more of this, I'm just not sure when. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions as to what can happen in the next chapter, they'd be greatly appreciated… **

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way over to Brax who was manning the barbecue and wrapped my arm around his waist, handing him a bottle of beer…

"What are you looking at?" I questioned

He motioned over to by the pool where Denny and Casey were sat, their feet dipping in the water, both of them too wrapped up in each other…

"They remind me of me and you at their age…" I informed him

"We were cuter." he replied, smirking at me playfully

Leaning up onto my tiptoes, I kissed him softly… "How long till this is ready?"

"Not long." he informed me "Another ten or so minutes."

Nodding my head in understanding, I made my way back over to the patio table where Bianca was sat, Megan nodding off in her lap…

"Do you mind if I put her down?" she questioned

"Course not." I replied "I'll come and help."

Smiling at me warmly, we both stood up and made our way into the house, Bianca settling Megan in the bedroom, making her way out to me a few minutes later…

"Denny and Casey seem to be getting on well?" she inquired

"They went on a date this morning." I informed her "But don't say anything, Case doesn't want anyone else knowing yet."

"My lips are sealed!" she assured me

BRAX'S POV:

Everyone had now left, and after helping Ricky clear up after the barbecue and she'd gone for a bath, I checked on the kids and made my way down the hallway and knocked on Casey's bedroom door…

"Come in…" he stated

"Hey, only me." I informed him

"Hey." he mirrored

"You good?" I questioned

"Yeah, I am thanks." he replied

"And you've had a good day?" I inquired

"Yeah. Why all the questions, Brax?" he asked

"I'm just asking, being a dutiful older brother." I informed him "You and Denny seemed to be getting on okay? In fact, you barely let each other out of your sights…"

"She's great," he admitted "I really like her."

"And does she really like you?" I questioned

"Yeah, she does." he replied

"Good…" I stated "It's good to see you happy, Case."

RICKY'S POV:

Our bedroom door closed behind Brax as I was getting out of the bath. Making his way to the en-suite door, I smiled at him warmly…

"Am I too late?" he questioned

"Too late for what?" I inquired

"To join you?" he asked

"I'm afraid so…" I admitted "But I need to wash my hair, so I was just about to get in the shower."

"And would it be okay if I joined you?" he questioned

"Since when do you need permission?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

Smiling at me warmly, he made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him, pressing my towel-clad body up against the shower cubicle…


End file.
